Never My Love
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: The case starts with body parts scattered across two states. There will be frank talk of sexual assault as well as dismemberment. Features Maggie for those who have read Baggage...not necessary though.
1. Chapter 1

Rural Northeastern Ohio:

Looking through the windshield of an older model pickup truck as the wipers slap away the increasingly heavy rain; ahead, in the darkness, the headlights illuminate a young man huddling under a tree in a vain attempt to stay dry. The truck slows and stops next to the shivering and by now soaked man. The young man looks a little uncertain but approaches the truck anyway. He opens the door and peers in at the driver.

Driver: What're you doing out here in the rain?

Young man: Well, it wasn't raining when I started out.

Driver: Well, hop in before you catch your death…where are you heading?

Young man: Just another quarter mile or so up the road. Thanks, man.

The young man shuts the door after climbing into the cab of the truck.

Driver: You know you shouldn't be out walking alone at night. You never know who you'll run into.

Young man: Around here? Nobody at all…it's right up here on the right. Wait, you missed it.

Driver: Relax, Tyler. We'll be home soon.

Young man: I…I'm not Tyler. My name is Greg. Please, just let me out here. The rain has slowed. I can walk. Please.

Greg reaches for the door handle, willing to jump from the moving vehicle if necessary but realizes to his horror that there is no handle on the inside of the door.

------------

Williamsburg, VA:

In a dark bedroom lie a man and a woman. They are intertwined and sound asleep. A cell phone on the nightstand rings and the man stirs. On the second ring, Spencer Reid realizes that it is his phone and works to carefully extract himself from Maggie without disturbing her sleep. He picks up the phone on the third ring.

Reid: Yeah…Reid…Hey Hotch, what's going on?

As Reid speaks he is waking up and becoming less groggy. He looks over to see Maggie looking at him sweetly but with a questioning look as well. Spencer gives her a bit of a frown and mouths the words, "I'm sorry."

Reid: Um, 30? I'm, um, not local right now…Williamsburg…Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Reid hangs up his phone as Maggie is turning on a bedside lamp.

Maggie: You have to go?

Reid: Yeah…I'm sorry about the weekend.

Maggie (kissing his forehead): There was nothing planned we can't do some other weekend.

She climbs out of bed and walks across the room to grab her robe.

Maggie: I'll make some coffee.

Before Reid can protest that she doesn't have to, she blows him a kiss and slips out of the bedroom. He quickly dresses and makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Maggie does not see him enter the room as her back is turned to him. She is humming while spreading cream cheese on a bagel. Reid is able to sneak up behind her. He snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

Maggie: You know, Spencer, it's unwise to sneak up on a person who is holding a knife.

Reid looks at Maggie with the boyishly playful look and half smile of his that never fails to make her heart do flips.

Reid: It's a butter knife, Maggie. And I think I could take you.

Maggie: You do now do you? Well, when you get back from…?

Reid: Ohio.

Maggie: From Ohio, we can test that theory out.

Reid: What's all this? (Gesturing at the food)

Maggie: Good God Spencer, no wonder you are so skinny. All this is called breakfast. It is highly regarded as the most important meal of the day. Supposed to be very important in keeping a brain fueled. (She hands him a brown lunch style sack) Bagel, fruit and… (Handing over a large travel mug) dark roast coffee with extra sugar.

Reid: Maggie, you didn't have to-

Maggie: I'm supposed to just let the man I love drive off into the darkness sans caffeine and on an empty stomach? No sir!

Reid brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her.

Reid: I love you…you know that, right?

Maggie: Yes I do you sweet, sweet man.

Maggie loops her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly planting kisses on his forehead and both cheeks before hissing him full on the mouth.

Maggie: You'd better go before they leave without you. Go catch the bad guy and come back to me safe and sound.

Reid: Yes, ma'am.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's voice: "Someday, after mastering the winds, the waves, the tides and gravity, we shall harness for God the energies of love, and then, for a second time in the history of the world, man will have discovered fire."-Pierre Teilhard de Chardin

The rest of the team is seated on the jet but still on the ground.

Prentiss: Where's Reid?

Hotch: He said he was in Williamsburg. He should be here any time now.

J.J.: Williamsburg?

Morgan: His girlfriend lives there.

The whole team turns to Morgan in surprise. There are many questions on the tips of tongues but they are stilled right there when Reid boards the plane.

Reid: Hey guys.

The attention of his fellow agents turns to him.

J.J.: Hey Spence.

There is a smile on her face Reid can't quite place.

Reid: What's going on?

J.J.: We were just about to go over this case file.

Reid: You don't even have the files out yet.

Morgan: Sorry, kid. I told…my fault.

Reid: Great. Let the teasing begin.

Prentiss: No teasing…maybe an interrogation.

Reid: J.J., how about that case file?

J.J.: Okay then…we're headed to Northeastern Ohio and into Northwestern Pennsylvania.

Morgan: That's a lot of ground to cover. Why so spread out?

Hotch: Because someone did cover it. Over the past two weeks as the snow has thawed, there have been discoveries of body parts.

Rossi: Two weeks? Why are we just getting the call now?

J.J.: At first it was just in Ohio…local authorities were waiting for ID's on the victims. They still don't have all the bodies-or what they have found of them so far-identified but with the discoveries in Pennsylvania, this crossed state lines.

Prentiss: So how many victims are we looking at?

J.J.: That's still being determined. So far there have been pieces of at least seven distinct bodies but not all of the parts found have been sorted. They are all men, though.

Reid: Have any of them been identified?

J.J.: Four so far. Seth Bergen was only 16. He ran away from his home in Toledo. Police reports indicate he was hustling in Cleveland. Dylan Murphy age 20 from Youngstown. He went out for beer, just walking to the corner store and never came home. Bradley Simons age 19. He was also a street hustler in Cleveland. Gregory Thorsen age 17 from Garrettsville. He was walking home from his girlfriend's house.

Reid: Has a cause of death been established on any of the victims?

Hotch: Nothing so far. We're going to be spread pretty thin here. Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss-you three split up and head to the sites where discoveries were made. You'll be meeting with Ohio and Pennsylvania state police. Reid, the body parts are being gathered at a State Police outpost in Ohio. You go there and see what you can find out. Maybe you can give us a start on victimology. J.J., go to the outpost too and see what you can find out about media coverage as well as what kinds of things are coming into the tip lines. Run anything with any potential through Garcia. I'll be heading to Garrettsville to talk to the local police there.

-----------

Reid and J.J. are driving to the State Police outpost.

J.J.: Morgan wasn't supposed to say anything, was he?

Reid: Hmmm? What was that?

J.J.: About…I don't even know her name but your girlfriend.

Reid: Maggie. Dr. Margaret James. I guess I never really told him not to tell. I really had intended to tell you all myself but, well…

J.J.: You were afraid of how we'd react?

Reid: Yeah.

J.J.: You know, Spence, we all love you very much. We just want to see you happy.

Reid: I am happy. I think maybe happier than I have ever been.

-----------------

Reid walks into the morgue to see a team working on matching body parts up to each other.

Reid: Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI.

The man who seems most in charge looks up.

Dr. Thompson: Harold Thompson, Medical Examiner. Where do you want to start?

Reid: How many confirmed victims are there?

Dr. Thompson: Nine. We just confirmed parts, for lack of a better description, of two more. No ID's of course.

Reid: Have you been able to piece together any complete bodies?

Dr. Thompson: Almost. That one there has everything but a head and that other one there is only missing a right arm.

Reid: Any indication of the cause of death?

Dr. Thompson: The least decomposed body is Greg Thorsen. We're only missing a couple of pieces of him as well, left leg and penis. We're still waiting for some toxicology and histology results but petechiae in the eyes indicate asphyxia.

Reid: His genitals are missing?

Dr. Thompson: No, just his penis. See for yourself, the scrotum is still intact.

Reid: Did any of the other victims have genitals removed at all?

Dr. Thompson: Some were removed but were found. Most weren't removed at all.

Reid: Were the men sexually assaulted?

Dr. Thompson: There is evidence of anal penetration. We've not found any semen present.


	3. Chapter 3

The team has reassembled to share information.

Prentiss: They're still finding parts of people in Pennsylvania.

Morgan: Ohio too. Nothing seems special about the dump sites. It's like these men were just garbage he was getting rid of. Just littering.

Rossi: The way they were left shows the unsub doesn't care if they are found.

Reid: Not all parts are being found. Different parts of each victim are missing. Only one or two parts of each body. The count by the way is up to eleven. There are tool marks that look like they are made by a saw. It could be matched if we can find it.

Prentiss: So he doesn't care if we find them and the identities aren't obscured. The teeth and fingerprints are not altered. So why dismember?

Rossi: Sexual component?

Reid: Maybe. The victims have all been assaulted but the dismemberment might be a part of that as well.

Hotch: DNA evidence?

Reid: Nothing. The manner of penetration is unclear. Maybe a condom or a foreign object. Or he may have a form or arousal disorder and be unable to ejaculate without a specific fetish. That may be the reason for the dismemberment.

-------------------

In a particularly seedy looking part of Youngstown, there are three young men on a corner. A truck stops next to the youths. The youngest looking one, Gary, who looks to only be fourteen, approaches the truck.

Gary: You lookin' for a party?

Driver: Tyler?

Gary: I can be.

Driver: Get in Tyler. You look cold.

Gary climbs into the cab of the truck and the vehicle drives away.

----------------------------

Hotch: Reid, what do you have on victimology?

Reid: Most were runaways who turned to prostitution.

Morgan: People nobody'd be looking for.

Reid: Not to mention that they are hard to identify. Out of twelve victims, we've only been able to identify six so far.

Hotch: Is twelve the final count?

Reid: Yes, until he kills again.

Morgan: We know how he gets most of the victims to go with him. Prostitutes are easy to separate from a group. How about Greg Thorsen and Dylan Murphy?

Hotch: According to the Garrettsville police, the night Greg went missing, there was a sudden rain shower right after he left his girlfriend's house. The theory is our unsub drove up and offered a ride.

Morgan: So he must not seem outwardly creepy.

Hotch: We still don't know how the unsub took Dylan Murphy. The area has been canvassed and recanvassed. No one saw a thing.

Reid: Actually, the medical examiner has a theory. The toxicology report should tell for sure.

Morgan: He was drugged?

Reid: There's a needle mark on his left bicep. No others anywhere on his body.

Hotch: Any indication of drugging of the other victims?

Reid: Nothing at all on Greg Thorsen and as for the others, well, drug use often goes hand in hand with prostitution.

Hotch: Let me know as soon as the tox screen comes in. Whatever he used might be the first solid lead we get.

J.J.: Hotch, do we have anything at all? People are really starting to panic. They're looking for some sort of statement from us.

Hotch: Soon, I hope. Hell, I don't know…

J.J.: Hotch? Are you okay?

Hotch: Do I have a choice?

J.J.: You guys will figure this out. You always do. I'll try to put together some non-specific statement to quell the panic a little.

Hotch: Thanks, J.J.

Prentiss: Hotch? I think you need to see this.

Hotch: What is it?

Prentiss: Youngstown police got a call from this kid who says the unsub took his friend Gary Wynn.

Hotch looks through the glass at the boy with the glare that Hotch supposed was the kid's attempt at looking tough. He then enters the interview room.

Hotch: Sean Cranston?

Sean: Yeah, are you going to find Gary?

Hotch: I'm going to try. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. How old are you, Sean?

Sean: Fourteen.

Hotch's heart broke at this answer and it showed on his face.

Hotch: When did you eat last?

Sean: A couple of days ago.

Hotch steps out of the interview room and asks that a meal be brought in for Sean and then comes back into the room and sits down across from Sean.

Hotch: How old is Gary?

Sean: He's fourteen too.

Hotch: How long has he been hustling?

Sean: A little longer than me, I guess. I've been on the street about a year.

A state trooper walks in with a tray of food and sets it down in front of Sean.

Hotch: Thank you (to Sean) Tell me what happened and how you know he's missing.

Sean (digging into the food): It was last night. A truck pulled up. Kind of a dark blue maybe or black. Not new. Gary walked up. The guy inside was calling him Tyler. Stuff like that happens a lot. Gary got in and never came back. We get separated a lot at night but we're always together come morning. There's this old, abandoned warehouse we sleep in. Gary never came home.

Hotch: Gary's a runaway too?

Sean: Is that what it's called when you're not allowed at your home?

Hotch: Your parents kicked you out?

Sean: Yeah, turns out some parents are less than thrilled to have a gay son. It was the same for Gary.

Tears start to well up in Sean's eyes.

Sean: Do you think he's still alive? He's the only family I have.

Hotch: We have reason to believe the unsub-the man who took Gary-will keep him a few days before killing him. I need you to think hard if there's anything else about the truck or the driver you can remember.

Sean: I couldn't see the driver at all. I just heard his voice. The truck was a Chevy. Older. Maybe from the '70's. There was a little rust at the bottom of the doors but mostly it looked in pretty good shape. I can't think of anything else. I'm sorry.

Hotch: You've done really well, Sean. We're going to find you a place to sleep tonight. Here's my card in case you remember anything else. Or if you just need anything, call me. I mean it, Sean.

Sean: Thanks Agent Hotchner. Just please find Gary, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Just a note: Hey all. I hope everyone is enjoying this one. It's almost been writing itself. This chapter might get a little difficult for those of you very much in love with Reid and/or Morgan. Sorry. It seemed to work. Please...reviews are very appreciated. I would love to know what everyone is thinking of this so far.

---------------------------------------

Reid: Hey, Hotch-I just got the toxicology report. Whatever he might have been injected with had left his system before he died.

Hotch: So he's not keeping them drugged. It was just a means of abduction.

Reid: I went back and took a look at the limbs that hadn't decomposed too badly and there are definite ligature marks.

Hotch: What about the parts that haven't been found?

Reid: It's possible that animals have taken them but it seems odd that only one or two parts of each are missing and no two bodies are missing the same parts.

Hotch: There's got to be something to this.

Reid: I'll go back over the reports.

Hotch: No, let Morgan do it. Get a fresh set of eyes on those reports. You work on a geographic profile. See if how the parts were clustered tells us anything about a comfort zone.

----------------

Reid is standing at a large map of the dumping areas pushing pins in various places to indicate where the morbid discoveries had been made. He is alternating between pins and various colors of markers. Morgan is tilted back in a desk chair with his feet up on the desk and a folder open in front of his face.

Morgan: Aside from the fact that our unsub has almost enough parts to make a whole person, I've got nothing. Hell, maybe that's what he's doing.

Reid: That might be how he started or why he started but it's doubtful that's all it is now. That would mean he's almost done and you know as well as I do that he'll never be done until he's caught.

Morgan: Okay, genius, what do you have?

Reid: This area right here. Judging from the way parts were clustered and where there were the most found, this three mile square area looks to be the epicenter of the unsub's world. There's a handful of farms there and not much else. A lot of barns and space where no one would know what someone was up to.

Morgan: Looks like it's worth checking out. My eyes are crossing looking at these reports.

Reid: See what Garcia can dig up on the property owners in this area.

Garcia: What do you need?

Morgan: Whoa, Baby Girl, what's wrong?

Garcia: This case sucks! My screens are filled with bits and pieces of people. You guys are all scattered to the winds. I can't even begin to keep track of where you all are and everyone needs something different every minute.

Morgan: Slow down, sweetness. Take a deep breath. Reid thinks he's got an area narrowed down. There are only a few farms there. Could you look into it and see if anything pops with what little we know about the unsub?

Garcia: You know I can.

Morgan: That's my girl.

Garcia: Okay, I started with the description of the truck that Hotch got from that kid, Sean. Folks around there sure take "buy American" to heart. No one there owns a foreign made truck. About half are Chevy but only three fit into the age of the truck we're looking for. Two of those are dark blue. None are black.

Morgan: You are a goddess. I'm guessing you have names and addresses?

Garcia: Yes, and now you do too.

Morgan: Hey, Penelope, I just took a picture outside the building here. See if this helps.

Garcia looks at the picture filling the screens in her office and sees newly blossomed crocuses. She smiles.

----------------------------

In a well lit and almost cheerful kitchen, Gary sits at a table with his feet chained to the floor. In front of him is a rather appetizing and well balanced meal. He is simply staring at it. The look on his face is completely vacant.

Unsub: You should eat, Tyler. You're so thin. See, I made your favorite. I have to go out for a while. Please try to eat. I love you, Tyler.

The front door closes and Gary begins to cry.

--------------------------

Morgan and Reid drive out to the area to see if the unsub may, in fact, be there.

Morgan: You still mad at me, kid?

Reid: I never really was angry. Concerned about how the others would react maybe but never angry. I didn't exactly swear you to secrecy or anything.

Morgan: Good to know. So where are we going again?

Reid: We're going to visit a Stanley Karsten. It's right up here…next drive on the right. Should we wait until the rest of the team gets here?

Morgan: They're all over the place. We have a limited amount of time to save Gary if he's out here and by the time we could get everyone here, it could be too late. They all know where we are and will head here. Besides, we don't even know for sure he's out here.

Reid: I'm reasonably certain-

Morgan: And I've learned to take that seriously, that's why we're here. It's also why you need to stay with me. Don't go wandering off on your own. Don't take off your vest and, for God's sake, don't put your gun down.

Reid: Whatever, Morgan.

Morgan rolls his eyes. The two men walk up the driveway, each taking a side of the wide dirt path. Reid sees movement beyond the trees lining his side of the drive. He walks a few feet to take a closer look. His gun is drawn and he is highly alert but he does not see the man behind the tree with the syringe. The man plunges the needle into Reid's arm and Reid starts to fall. The man catches him and eases the young agent to the ground. Once Reid is lying on the ground, the unsub gently strokes his hair.

Stanley: Tyler, what are you doing outside? You just rest now, my love. I'll be right back.

Morgan is still walking the driveway and turns to ask Reid a question. He is naturally alarmed to see no sign of his colleague.

Morgan: Hey, Reid…. Where are you man?

A shot rings out and Morgan falls backward from the force, dropping his gun. He has been shot in the arm. As Morgan tries to reach for his weapon, a series of shots kick up the dirt around where Morgan is sitting on the ground. Morgan tries to shield himself from the gunshots and Stanley runs up holding a gun on Morgan. Stanley jabs a syringe into Morgan's arm rendering him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: When I started writing this, I knew where it was going but my plans have sparked a large debate in my household. I am now seeing many directions the story could take. So, dear readers, I am asking for your help. What do you think will or should happen next? I'm dying to know. You know the unsub, you know his reasons. What do you think will happen to Reid before his teammates find him? The only thing I won't do it kill him off. He will not be dismembered and scattered across Ohio. Thank you all in advance.

When Reid comes to, he is confused and quickly tries to take stock of his surroundings. He's not sure what he expected after being drugged and kidnapped but it sure wasn't this. He first notices that although he is tied up, he is on a soft bed under very cozy blankets. He is in what appears to be a hunting cabin decorated by Martha Stewart. It's not that the décor is feminine per se but there is a definite décor which isn't what he would expect from beer swilling macho types. Reid tries to shift around to see more of his surroundings but his hands are tied behind his back and somehow attached to his ankles which are tied together. Nothing is tied tightly enough to hurt and he isn't in any discomfort but he cannot move very freely either.

Stanley (calling in from the other room): Tyler, is that you? It's about time you woke up sleepy head.

Reid tries to stay very still hoping Stanley won't come to check on him but it is too late. Stanley soon appears in the doorway.

Stanley: Well, good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?

Reid: Yeah, being drugged has that effect on me.

Stanley (laughs): Silly. Ooh, breakfast is almost ready.

Spencer's mind goes back to the previous morning and Maggie humming blissfully as she prepared him breakfast. Could that really only have been yesterday? Reid breathes deeply. He has to keep himself in the moment. So that is what this is all about. This Tyler that Stanley keeps talking about must have been his lover. Reid made a decision quickly to try to play into Stanley's delusion as long as he could and hope that would stall Stanley until the team could find him in time.

Stanley: Look, Tyler, pancakes!

Reid: They look wonderful. But I can't eat like this.

Reid moves his shoulders to indicate he is talking about his bindings.

Stanley: You just relax, I'll feed you. I'm just so happy I found you and got you away from that terrible man you were with.

Reid had forgotten about Morgan.

Reid: That man, is he okay?

Stanley: He'll live. It was just a flesh wound. Don't worry about him. We're together now. You just eat now, Tyler. You're so thin.

Reid: I…I guess I just needed you to take care of me.

Reid allows himself to be fed. He hadn't realized until then how long it had been since he had eaten. When breakfast is finished, Reid knows he has to get Stanley away from him for a little while.

Reid: I'm so tired. I guess I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Do you mind?

Stanley: Of course not, Tyler. You rest; such circles under your eyes. I'll check on you in a little while.

After Stanley leaves the room, Reid's mind races trying to figure a way out. Where is the team? For that matter, where is he?

--------------------------

Morgan wakes up feeling as if his head had been filled with cotton. He shifts to start to get up and the pain shoots through his arm. At that moment everything comes back into focus for him. Morgan grabs his phone.

Garcia: Speak to me darlin'.

Morgan: You're not going to like this one, Mama. I've been shot and I can't find Reid.

Garcia: Shot?

Morgan: Just in the arm. I need you to focus for me now and hone in on the GPS on Reid's phone.

Garcia: I've got his phone and yours and according to this, if you take two steps to your left, you'll trip over the good doctor.

Morgan looked at the ground to his left and sure enough, there is Reid's phone as well as his gun.

Morgan: Damn! Penelope, the rest of the team needs to get here ASAP.

-----------------------

Back at the cabin, Reid is still trying to piece together his whereabouts and how to get away from them. He sees a shadow in the doorway and knows Stanley is near. Reid tries to feign sleep. Stanley enters the room and lies down next to Reid. He kisses the side of Reid's face. Reid is surprised by this and his eyes fly open.

Stanley: There you are. I thought you were going to sleep the day away.

Reid: It's just so nice and safe here.

Reid hopes that he is sounding convincing. He's seen up close and personal what happens when Stanley's delusions are challenged.

Stanley: You always did like it here at the cabin. We had some good times here, Tyler.

Reid: We could make some new memories now.

Reid is trying desperately not to flinch as Stanley strokes his face and hair. It is all Reid can do to not squirm away when Stanley kisses him on the lips.

Reid: I wish I could hold you.

Stanley: I wish that too. We'll have to see about that.

------------------------------------

At the farm, Hotch and J.J. are the last members of the team to arrive. Hotch walks over to where Morgan is sitting at the back of an ambulance having his arm bandaged.

Hotch: What in the hell happened here, Morgan?

Morgan: The unsub must have been hiding off the side of the driveway. There was a syringe recovered behind a tree along with Reid's scarf. It's been sent to the lab already. I saw Reid wasn't with me anymore and before I could even move to look for him, I got shot and drugged.

Hotch: What about Gary?

Rossi and Prentiss are just walking up.

Rossi: Gary's alive. We found him in the kitchen. Looks like the unsub forgot about Gary when he saw Reid.

Hotch: How is he?

Rossi: He was repeatedly and brutally raped. Reid must have been right about arousal disorder. Apparently Stanley can't ejaculate without cutting his sexual partner. The cuts on Gary are fairly superficial.

Hotch: So what did you learn about Stanley?

Prentiss: He seems under the delusion that the men and boys that he abducts are a former lover, Tyler Wharton. We found an obituary for Tyler framed next to a picture of the two of them together. He died six months ago.

Rossi: He's been trying to rebuild Tyler with the missing parts.

J.J.: So what's going to happen to Reid?

Morgan: We're going to find him, that's what.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan: Hey Baby Girl, please tell me you have something for me.

Garcia: Nothing yet that says where he took Reid. But I was able to find out a little bit more about Tyler.

Morgan: Keep talkin'.

Garcia: Well, he died in a motorcycle accident about six months ago. When the autopsy was performed, the M.E. found cuts all over his arms and torso. Nothing deep and all in different stages of healing. Since most were in places that could have been self inflicted, they thought he was a cutter.

Morgan: Well, I guess we know now that they weren't self inflicted. Any luck finding other property owned by Stanley?

Garcia: Nothing yet.

Morgan: Look into property Tyler might have owned as well.

Garcia: On it.

---------------------------------

It is growing dark in the cozy bedroom of the cabin and Reid is growing more anxious by the minute. His plan of playing into Stanley's delusions has not yet gotten him out of his bindings. He is now beginning to fear what the night would bring. As Spencer is turning over in his head the pros and cons of challenging the delusion, Stanley enters the room and turns on a light.

Reid: Thank you.

Stanley: Well I couldn't very well let the love of my life just lay here in the dark, now could I?

Reid swallowed hard trying desperately to think of some way to stall what he was quickly seeing as the inevitable.

Reid: Stanley, won't you please take these off so I can hold you?

Reid hadn't really thought ahead as to how specifically he would get away from the much larger man if he were to be untied but he knows it will give him at least a fighting chance.

Stanley: But what if you leave again? I can't live without you, Tyler.

Reid: I didn't leave by choice. I told you, that man you saved me from had me. He took me away. We're here and safe now. I don't want to be away from you ever again.

Reid is really hoping that he is being convincing. He's never been all that gifted at deception. Of course a delusional person wants to believe his delusion so maybe Reid's performance doesn't have to be that great after all. Hopefully.

Stanley: I want to believe that. Are you in love with that other man?

Despite his fear, Reid almost laughs at the thought. If he got out of this alive, he'd have to tell Morgan about this one. When, he corrected himself. Not if…when.

Reid: Derek? No, he took me from you. I escaped to get back to you. I only ever wanted to be with you. He followed me and you saved me. I love you…I always have.

Stanley kisses Reid on the neck and then on the lips. Then, to Reid's horror, he starts to unbutton Reid's shirt and kiss him on the chest. Reid's mind races. He is trying to quickly figure out his next course of action.

Reid: Please, Stanley, untie me. Let me touch you.

Stanley: Anything for you my love.

Reid waits until his hands and feet are free and know that the blood is circulating freely enough that he can run. This meant necking with Stanley. While Spencer is wishing the team would hurry up and find him, he also is hoping they don't come in to see him like this. Once Reid is again sure of his strength, he works to remember the hand to hand training that Morgan had given him. Before he can lose his nerve, he strikes Stanley and is reasonably certain that he has broken Stanley's nose. Stanley rolls backward clutching his face. Spencer can see the blood flowing through Stanley's fingers. Knowing time is very much of the essence; Reid jumps up to run but finds he cannot move. Stanley has his leg. Reid kicks his leg as hard as he can and makes contact with Stanley's sternum knocking the wind out of him.

Reid starts to run heading out of the bedroom and through the cabin toward the door. As he runs, he tries to knock as much assorted stuff into the path of his pursuer as possible. Already he could hear the larger man behind him. Reid looks down as he is running and for the first time becomes fully aware that he's not wearing shoes. Outside the rapidly approaching door, Reid sees woods. He instantly knows that he will have to outsmart Stanley because he surely won't outrun him. Much to Reid's chagrin, he sees that there are chain locks on the front door. There is no way he will get those undone fast enough to get out of the cabin ahead of Stanley. As it is he can hear Stanley closing the distance behind him. Taking in all of hi surroundings at once, Reid sees a small room that might be a second bedroom. He bolts inside and slams the door hurriedly looking for anything he can block it with. He first finds a straight backed chair and wedges that beneath the door knob. His eyes dart around the room and settle on a chest of drawers. He throws his weight at the chest but due to his weakened condition and thick carpeting, he is unable to budge it more than a few inches. At this rate he'd soon be able to ask Stanley for help. That chair wasn't going to hold forever. Reid's heart jumps as he sees that chair starting to wobble. Spencer rapidly scans the room. No window. Who in the hell has a bedroom with now window?

Stanley: Tyler! Let me in!

With no other options remaining that he could think of, Reid removes the chair and opens the door. The terror he feels makes it easier to conjure the tears for his newest ruse.

Reid: Stanley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've just been so scared. You don't know what I've been through…what he did to me.

Reid by now is crying and allowing his terror and shaking to add to the effect. Please let him believe this. Stanley looks angrily at Reid for a moment and then softens.

Stanley: Oh Tyler, you poor thing. I just can't stay mad at you.

Reid: I love you Stanley.

Reid's sobbing makes it less noticeable that he is almost literally choking on his words. Reid knows what comes next. He's terrified by the idea but he knows they always remind kidnapping and rape victims that whatever they have to do to survive is nothing to be ashamed of.

-----------------------------------

Morgan: Mama, please, please tell me you found something.

Garcia: I love it when you beg. I went through Tyler's records as well and came up empty. I even tried looking at utility records thinking he might be paying the bills somewhere. Again nothing. But then I looked at family. Stanley's uncle on his mother's side had a hunting cabin. He died and left it to Stanley. Stanley never had it put into his name. I am willing to bet that is where our resident genius is at this moment. Location is coming your way right now.

Morgan: You're the greatest, you know that?

Garcia: Course I do….and Derek?

Morgan: Yeah, sweetness, what is it?

Garcia: Bring him home safe, 'kay?

Morgan: That's the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

In the bedroom, Stanley is falling back into his pillow basking in a post coital glow. Spencer is motionless and staring straight ahead. He has forced his mind to go away. To just be anywhere but here in this room with this man. Stanley gazes at Reid and strokes Reid's hair.

Stanley: Penny for your thoughts.

Reid blinks and realizes he has to say something.

Reid: I'm just really happy right now…c-could I have some water?

Stanley nods and kisses Reid then gets up to get the water. Once Stanley is out of the room, Reid curls into a fetal position and begins to cry.

Stanley comes back with a bottle of water. He sits on the bed next to Spencer and strokes Reid's cheek lightly.

Stanley: Why are you crying, Tyler?

Reid can't make the tears stop so he knows he must lie.

Reid: Happy tears.

Outside the room, there is a noise. Before Stanley can react, the room is filled with the entire BAU team with Morgan leading the way.

Hotch: Stanley Karsten! FBI! Get on the ground!

Within moments, Stanley is in handcuffs while Reid is still in a ball on the bed. J.J. holsters her gun and walks over to the bed. If it was possible for Reid to look younger and more frail than normal, he surely did now. Her heart actually hurt to look at him. As she touches his shoulder, she can feel him tense under her touch.

J.J.: Spence…Spence it's J.J. Spence, look at me.

Reid: J.J.?

J.J.: We're here now. You're safe now Spence.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi are standing in the living room looking through the bedroom door as medics attend to Reid.

Hotch: See the cuts on his chest? He was raped. God, he looks nearly catatonic.

Morgan: Like you wouldn't be? He wasn't tied up, Hotch. He could have fought.

Rossi: See the ligature marks? He was tied up for a while. Judging from the mess in here and Karsten's nose, he did fight. He stayed alive, Morgan. He did what he had to do to survive.

Hotch: And now he's going to need all of our support to get through this.

There is a buzzing from Morgan's pocket.

Hotch: What is that?

Morgan: Reid's cell. Maggie's been trying to reach him for a while now. I didn't know what to tell her.

Hotch: Let me talk to her. (He takes the phone from Morgan) This is Agent Hotchner. Is this Dr. James?...He's fine…There's been a situation…He went missing for a while…It's really not my place to give you those details…I'd just feel better if Spencer told you himself…I'm sorry, he can't speak to you right now…I think it would be best if you met us at the airport to take him home. He's going to be getting some time off to get some…rest…Thank you.

Hotch hang up the phone and hands it to Morgan.

Hotch: Give it back to him. His gun too.

Morgan: Sure.

------------------------------------

Reid's voice: "Death is natural and necessary, but not just. It is a random force of nature; survival is equally accidental. Each loss is an occasion to remember that survival is a gift."-Harriet McBride Johnson

As Reid speaks, Gary and Sean are reunited and embrace while grieving families arrive to identify their children. On the jet, Reid is curled up as if sleeping but his eyes are open and staring blankly. Morgan drapes a blanket over his friend. He then reaches into Reid's bag, pulls out a book and begins to read the book aloud.

-------------------------------------

The team is back on the ground in Virginia and exiting the plane. As Reid descends the stairs, Morgan takes his arm to steady the traumatized man. Reid is clearly moving on some sort of autopilot and is not registering his surroundings. That is until Maggie runs up to him with her arms outstretched. Reid cowers behind Morgan. Maggie looks bewildered. J.J. puts an arm around Reid and nods to Morgan that he should talk to Maggie.

Morgan: Dr. James?

Maggie: Morgan, right? (Morgan nods) Please call me Maggie.

Morgan: Maggie, he was abducted by the unsub-the killer and he was raped.

Maggie's jaw falls open as tears well up in her eyes.

Morgan: I'm sorry I'm the one telling you but he's barely spoken since we found him and you need to know if you're taking him home.

Maggie: How do I help him?

Morgan: Be there, listen, be compassionate; if everything Reid's told me about you is true…you just be yourself. What he went through got him here alive. He's going to feel a lot of shame. You have to reinforce that he's got nothing to be ashamed of. Here is my card. Call me if you, or he, need anything. Anytime, day or night.

Maggie nods and tries to blink back tears as she looks at Spencer.

Maggie: Thank you Morgan.

Maggie walks slowly over to Reid and very softly speaks to him.

Maggie: Spencer…I'm so glad to see you.

Reid's brow furrows and he raises his head. He reaches out and touches Maggie's face as if not entirely sure she is real. He pulls his hand back and studies his fingertips for a moment before reaching again and placing his hand on her cheek. Maggie reaches up and puts her hand over his closing her eyes for a moment and smiling.

Reid: Maggie?

Maggie: Yes, Spencer, it's me. I came to pick you up.

Reid starts to cry as if a dam has broken.

Reid: I'm so sorry…

Maggie: Shhh…Baby, no apologies. You didn't do anything wrong. I told you to come back alive and you did. That's what matters. You're here with me now.

Maggie puts an arm around his waist. She looks at the team with tears standing in her eyes. Expressions on the faces of the BAU team members are all of deep concern for their friend. Maggie mouths the words, "Thank you" and then guides Reid in the direction of her car.

----------------------------------------------------

Just a note from me...I really hope you all liked this one. Please let me know what you think of this one. As I mentioned earlier, it sparked some debate in my home. My 13 year old is still ticked that I let that happen to Reid. I try to write as if this is a script for an episode but I don't think they could use this one what with the rape of an FBI agent. Please review. Thank you!


End file.
